


The Red Eyes Return (But On Innocent Terms)

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [14]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bio!Dad AU, Bio!Dad Mello, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Other, Probably class salt, Sabine in a poly relationship, Shinigami Eyes, idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Sabine and Mello met when Mello was in the mafia during the time he was trying to beat Near on finding Kira after L had died. They fell a bit in love, but Sabine runs off to Paris to escape Japan and finds out she's pregnant with her and Mello's child. After Kira is defeated, Mello, Matt, and Near find her. They realize she's pregnant and are very shooked. Sabine gets together with her blonde ex and his redheaded friend who are both excited about the baby whose eyes confuse her and everyone in the room when the baby's born.
Relationships: Sabine Cheng/Mello/Matt
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

She was so scared at first, not even 16 yet, barely half way through to being 15 when she finds out she’s pregnant. She’s not proud of that, more so that she got pregnant from a member of the Japanese mafia. Even if they were strong on trying to find Kira because the member she slept with was one of Detective L’s heirs and they wanted to beat the other heir.

She’s more scared and horrified and at certain times she is both at once. Because she is alone, her parents killed and their murderer killed by Kira a month after the case was brought up in the news. It makes her worried for the small child growing inside of her.

She’s more worried because she is in Paris, France. She left Japan just to get away from the intense fear of Kira since it was well noted that that’s where he was from and did most of his killings.

More worried, because before she left for Paris, she never at all gave Mello her number, and she does not at all listen to the radio or watch the news. Because then it’s new news about Kira or those trying to capture Kira and how wrong they were for trying to do so.

Sometimes she thinks about the Russian blonde who made her feel a little special in that seedy hideout he and the rest of his mafia fellows hid out. Thinks about his unhealthy obsession with chocolate. How he would just sit there menacingly as he spoke aloud about how he would find Kira.

Sometimes she remembered the soft touches in secret, ignore the wince he would try to conceal whenever he was any sort of rough with her when in front view of the other mafia members.

And she blushed at their first time. It was when they had the hideout to themselves, a bit relaxed. They talked and one thing led to another and they made love. Somewhat. It was a little complicated because of his job of course.

The she remembered the small hushed whispers as they spoke, the small touches. Then of those small touches turning into shaky clumsy fingers as they had their fun.

She remembered it all.

She even remembers the sad smiles he’d throw at her whenever his buddies and her and the girls hanged out, her just curled up beside him before he whispered in her ear how she was somewhat special.

When she’s 5 months into her pregnancy it’s when she realizes that the Kira who her old lover was trying to find had finally been caught.

She and her roommate sobbed happily because yes they both didn’t do major crimes, but Kira’s run was so long that people asked for other people to be killed for petty reasons, stupid silly reasons really that should have not made people try and force themselves to act good and kind.

But both feared for their lives because they both got into the wrong crowd and did a few bad things because of that.

So at 6 months into her pregnancy, she’s working at a mediocre bakery owned by a somewhat racist man who possibly may have felt bad about her being a teenage mother and with no baby daddy in sight. She’s at the cash register when she hears a loud gasp, but she thinks nothing of it.

“Sabine?” a soft voice is heard and she looks up and froze when she saw who it was.

“Mello?” she breaths out in shock as she sees the boy in front of her.

There stood her the boy whom she had shared a sweet time before she left for Paris, his blonde hair still having bangs. However, what shocked her was the burn scar that went from the left side of his face down to his shoulder.

Next to him was a readheaded boy and a platinum blonde haired boy. The redhead waved a little, a cigarette behind his ear while the platinum blonde was fiddling with a single curl in his head.

Mello looks at her with wide eyes before they travel to her somewhat small stomach and he hissed seeing her small round belly.

She frowns, “Mello…the baby is yours,” she said quietly as to not cause a scene and get herself fired.

Mello froze and his eyes widened before he smiled widely.

“A…are you serious?” he asks a bit shocked before smiling widely as Sabine nods to confirm it.

* * *

They all moved into an apartment in Paris. Sabine having told them that she wanted to stay in the City that she had felt somewhat safe in when she ran away from Japan.

The three of course understood, and used the extra room as an office to work on cases that came from any place of the world.

They became her boys.

She would bring them snacks whenever she checked on them and played a bit of mediator if Mello and Near fought which eventually made them stop because they did not want to further distress the pregnant bluenette.

She was 16 years old when she went into labor. Mello and Matt being 17 years old and Near just shy of 15 years old.

She was at the bakery when she felt her water break and she was glad the old fart at least had the decency to have her take the rest of the day off to go to the hospital.

Her three boys rushed her to the hospital as she calmly breathed in and out, occasionally gripping Matt’s hand as a contraction hit her a little too hard.

Matt, Mello, and her were now in a relationship that at first shocked her but then she was fine with because both of them loved Mello dearly.

The two males knew Sabine sort of liked to work at the bakery, that the owner’s 16 year old son wanted to own his own bakery because he felt like the bread his father made could be made more special.

Later on they would help the poor boy escape the toxic home and have him help around the bakery Mello and Matt bought with L’s inheritance.

Both boys winced as Sabine’s screamed in pain. They didn’t like when she was in pain, the little baby inside her kicked a lot and was very strong throughoug the rest of the pregnancy that they witnessed on their own.

After a few minutes they heard the first sounds of a baby’s cry and they both kissed Sabine’s sweaty forehead as she weakly smiled at them.

Matt ran his fingers softly through Sabine’s hair as Mello eyed their child and felt his breath be taken away at how small and tiny they were.

“It’s a boy!” the doctor calls out as the nurses take the wailing child and clean him up.

A boy?

He felt his heart soar a little and rushed back to Sabine and kissed her temple and rubbed soothing circles on her back as she waited for their son to be brought to them.

When the nurse finally gave them their son, the little thing was fast asleep.

“Marin.”

“What?” both her boyfriends turned their heads to look at her.

“His name. It’s Marin,” she said with a wide smile as she cooed at her newborn son.

Both boys looked at her and shrugged before nodding.

They named him Marin Seban Lawliet Jeevas Kheel-Cheng. Giving him L’s last name as to remember him as well as Matt’s real last name because the three knew they’d stay together.

They looked at little Marin, waiting for the little thing to open his eyes.

Near came in with Roger behind him, having called the director of Whammy’s house just to have him be a part of something amazing.

Sabine held Marin close to her chest and everyone watched as his eyes opened.

They all smiled noticing he had Mello’s blue eyes before their eyes widened as the little baby’s eyes suddenly turned red.

Roger choked out a breath and staggered back as all 4 turned to look at him with confused look on their faces.

“H…his eyes. T…They’re the same as Beyond’s,” he said weakly as Mello, Matt and Near’s eyes widened as they finally understood what he meant.

“M…Mello what’s wrong?” Sabine asked softly.

“He has the eyes Sabine,” he said weakly as her eyes went wide.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine frowns as she hugged her newborn baby closer to her chest as her two significant others argued a bit with Near.

  
“What does this mean for him?” she asked out softly as she sits up wincing in pain a little.

  
She knew the story about Beyond Birthday, the boy who was so obsessed with L that he took up murder to catch his attention. Who was then caught and taken to jail.

  
“Well... the only thing we really know is that Marin would most likely be seeing the numbers above people’s heads,” Mello said softly to his girlfriend who’s eyes narrowed at him.

  
“What do the numbers mean?” Sabine asked raising an eyebrow.

  
“From what Ryuk told us they mean the date of the person’s death,” Near said from his seat.

“What the fuck do you mean Marin would be able to see the date of their deaths?!” Sabine hissed out.

“Just the day, month, and year. Never the cause of it,” Mello quickly reassured his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. 

Sabine closed her eyes and leaned towards the kiss and sighs softly.

Marin looked up towards them with his red eyes and yawns closing his eyes.

“We’ll talk about this later. I’m fucking tired,” Sabine says softly to which the men’s eyes widened remembering she had just given birth to the small bundle in her arms.

They nod and Mello gently picks up his newborn son from Sabine’s arms and smiled a bit to her, “rest now babe,” he said softly and Matt said the same before they walked out of the room.

Roger gave them all a smile and bid them farewell.

The three teens waved him goodbye and Mello gently cradled his son close to his chest.

What did this mean for Marin?


End file.
